Dress Code
by NariNari
Summary: What happens when Roy Mustand becomes Fuhrer? He changes the uniform of course! Light shounenai RoyxEd Now beta'd!


**A/N:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. This is however my story and my first FMA at that. You know usually my disclaimers are a bit more exciting than this...hmmm. I must be in a disclaimer slump. Anywho lets get this road on the show!

**MATA!!!:** Slightly Shounen-ai! EdxRoy! Thanks to Kurai Kisu-chan for betaing!

Being Fuhrer had it's perks. For instance when one is Fuhrer they can do such things as change the military uniform. Fuhrer Roy Mustang smirked as Hawkeye came in to inform him Fullmetal was on the way. He thought the new uniforms looked very...becoming...on her. The women had gotten their uniforms today. They had changed into them when they got here and the rest were sent home. None of the women were too happy with the new ones but Roy was Fuhrer and he could do as he pleased.

"Hey Bastard! Why didn't you..." Ed barged in and faltered when he saw Riza.

"Fullmetal, how many times have I told you to knock? Not only that I am Fuhrer and you should address me as such." Roy said as he walked over to the two.

Ed rolled his eyes at this and said, "Okay Fuhrer Bastard, what the Hell is up with the women's uniform?!" Roy looked over to Hawkeye in her improved uniform. A black miniskirt, knee high leather black boots, a gun holster on her thigh. Her shirt was more of a sleeveless vest in black as well, it showed her midriff and was cut so low you could see the top of her bra; which ironically was black.

"What? You mean the black? I happen to like black..."

"NO! Where is the rest of it!?"

"Oh Fullmetal your right!" Mustang exclaimed happily, "Hawkeye, where are your gloves?" Riza stared at him, at a loss for words. He didn't really expect her to wear those things, did he?

"Sir, I can't wear them. They make my gun to hard to hold."

"Hmmm that could be a problem let me see them." Roy said. Ed stared at the two as Hawkeye pulled out a pair of holey Gothic style gloves. When they began discussing what material to use for them Ed had had enough.

"ROY!" Ed barked. Hawkeye and Mustang started.

"Hawkeye, do you mind leaving for a moment?" Hawkeye nodded and left the room. "Is there something wrong Ed?" Roy asked.

"Yes there is! Why are all the women running around in miniskirts?! When I said I thought it was a good idea to change the uniforms this is _not_ what I had in mind!"

"I think it's cute." Roy said simply.

"What, and I'm not?! So now you think that Riza in a miniskirt is cuter than me? Look at my eyes!" Ed proceeded to make his cutest puppy eyes, when Mustang stared at him he yelled again, "Well thats just fine then! Screw you!"

"You do!" Roy said and Ed fell to the ground in exasperation. "Edward you are cute. In fact cuteness like yours is in _short_ supply."

Ed jumped up, "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT HE'S CUTER THAN A CHIBI!?"

"You." Roy kissed the top of his lover's head, "Now, don't worry. I promise you'll look better than anyone in your new uniform. I won't be able to get any work done with you running around." Roy said as he walked back to his desk.

"You never get any work done.." Ed grumbled and walked out.

"I heard that!"

The Next Day

"Armstrong, Alex Louis!" A solider already in a new uniform called out. All the men were in the mess hall awaiting there uniforms. The new men's uniform looked almost like the old ones only they were black and the pants were slightly different.

"I like the new uniforms, how about you Brother?" Al asked a sulking Ed.

"Hn. They're okay."

"Brother are you worried they'll be too big for you?" Ed looked up at his brother. Although he was younger than him he was much taller. Ed had been resenting that ever since he got his body back. As for Ed he still had the Auto-mail arm but the leg was his.

"And what if I am!?"

"Elric, Alphonse!" The soldier called out. Al nodded at Ed and went to go pick up the package containing the uniform.

"Elric, Edward!" The solider called. Ed walked up to the man."You can change over there, sir." The solider told him. Edward grabbed the package and stalked to the bathroom.

Once inside the room, Ed opened the package, he gasped. This was _not_ the uniform everyone else had on!

"I am NOT wearing this!!!" click "What the-?" Ed turned to find Hawkeye aiming her gun at him. "Hawkeye what are you doing!?"

"The Fuhrer sent me down here to make sure you change into your uniform." She stated still holding the gun, "He said you would probably be unwilling to change on your own."

"Damn straight! Have you seen this thing!?" Ed yelled.

"Yes, and it's not so bad Ed really. Everyone else has them on."

"Oh no they don't; not _this_ one."

"Oh please Fullmetal they're all the...same..."Riza had just caught site of Ed's uniform and leather was not in the regular one.

"Do you see these!?" Ed held up the bottoms, "They're leather! I'm not wearing these!"

"You did say that you'd only wear leather pants..." Hawkeye said.

"Not like this!" Just then Riza's radio went off. (I don't know if they have radios there but they do now.)

**"Hawkeye, is Fullmetal done yet?"**

"No,sir."

**"When he's done call me. Don't let him leave until I get there."**

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye but the radio down, "Well you heard the man, get going."

Ed sighed in defeat and began putting on his new uniform, Riza's gun to his head.

"Sir he's done." Hawkeye called through the radio.

**"I'm just around the corner."**

Roy opened the door to find a very pissed Ed and an amused Hawkeye.

"Well, well Fullmetal what do you think?"

"I think I hate you."

Some how Mustang couldn't take Ed seriously. Maybe it was because he said he hated him all the time, or maybe it was because Ed was in thigh high leather boots, ripped stockings, tight leather shorts that were shorter than sin, and a mesh shirt all in black. Yea it had to be the first one.

**A/N:** Hmmm...not so sure I like the ending oh well. This was inspired by a picture of Gackt in which he is wearing basically the same thing as Ed. Hehehe I love Gackt!

Links to the picture which inspired this story! I believe these were taken during the Malice Mizer days..Sorry about all the spacing it won't work otherwise and put these in at Yahoo.

h t t p / i 1 8. p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 1 0 6 / S h a d o w r o c k s 8 9 / g a c k t l e a t h e r b o o t s . j p g

h t t p / i 1 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 1 0 6 / S h a d o w r o c k s 8 9 / g a c k t h e h e . j p g

h t t p / i 1 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 1 0 6 / S h a d o w r o c k s 8 9 / 2 1 1 2 3 3 9 6 2 l . j p g


End file.
